MY SECRET ADMIRER 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Everybody loves Taehyung. Living in popularity, one day Taehyung found out he got a secret admirer. Jungkook was madly in love with him. Being a loner, he doesn't know how to express his crush but to stalk him. Things change when Taehyung met the transferred-student, Jimin. He became arrogant and confronted his mystery stalker. Oneshot/BTS/Taekook/Vkook/Vmin


MAIN CAST: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung

OTHER: Park Jimin/Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi

SHIP: Vmin/Taekook

RATE: M

Warning: contain harsh words, violence

The story is scriptplays and naration, so it also contains dialogue. This was just for fun, sorry if you find something offensive, i didn't mean any of it. It's just a story.

Happy Reading!

 **TAEHYUNG'S POV**

My name is Kim Taehyung. People like me, everyone does. I'm gifted with beauty that I'd rather call a curse. Getting all the love is such an enjoyment for myself, but what comes with it was a nightmare. I didn't know when it all started, but aside from my popular life, people were trying their best to get close to me and there was…this one particular person. I wouldn't know that we went into the same school if we never spoken before. Well, he never really speaks to me. He was different. He wasn't like the others who would chase me down the hallway just for the sake of one godamn picture. He was…rather strange.

He was stalking me….

I didn't realize it at first, the sound of footsteps outside my bedroom, a loud tud inside my kitchen counter. Was that…where he was hiding?

If you asked me how do I know he was my stalker, it was actually an accident. I caught him once, staring at me from the second floor of the school building. The way he looked at me…it wasn't adoration, it was something else…something I couldn't quite describe.

But I didn't like it. Hell, it creeps me out.

His name was Jeon Jungkook.

He was a junior of mine, barely known, all he did was going to school with the same black hooded sweater, looking down so no one could notice him passing through classes. He has a warm brunette hair, big brown eyes…a fine face, if I might say. He was nearly as tall as me, his body was way more muscular. I didn't know why he liked me though. I mean, I know, I guess…but why didn't he just talk to me? It's not like I would turn him down…or maybe I will? _(Laughs)_ I don't know.

I let it slide at first, just let him do whatever he wants. Yeah, he went to my house, broke in and…ugh, stayed in my bedroom for the rest of the night. He watches me sleep, I hope that was all he did. But you know…there must be a time when you feel like someone is watching you.

In my case, I wasn't wrong.

Jeon Jungkook was always watching.

Why did I let him? I don't know either. I mean, I must be careful. A person with broken mentality is dangerous, I can't just ask him to leave me alone. Even though that was what I wanted. I mean, I'm very uncomfortable with his presence every single day. I knew he was behind the couch when I was watching TV, or…standing still outside my shower curtain.

The strange thing is, I found out because he wanted me to. I guess…after years of stalking, he's finally ready to talk to me. Why don't we just be friends then? Maybe, that will solve the problem?[]

 **JUNGKOOK'S POV**

It was a year ago when I fell in love with Kim Taehyung. A very sweet senior of mine, a cheerful one. He was innocent, I knew he realized that I was stalking him, but he acted fine. I mean…he was really calm.

Before that transferred-student broke him.

Kim Taehyung, a very popular student, a very handsome person that raged me every time I saw him flirting with different people in the hallway. I hated the way he laughed at jokes that weren't even funny, it was damn offensive. He took pleasure on bullying others, mostly…people like me. I knew it was a matter of time before he confronted me with that obnoxious smirk of his. I hated him…I really hate him.

Oh my god, I love him…

Jimin: _(Waves his hand with a bright smile)_ Taetae!

Taehyung: Oh, Chim. Are you waiting for me?

Jimin: Of course! I can't go without you!

I would just scoff or look away if I saw them together in the hallway. Who else if it wasn't Park Jimin? He was a transferred-student from Busan. A very charming and beautiful person. A mean, obnoxious whore if you see it through my eyes.

He couldn't get his hands off of Taehyung, he made him this way. Kim Taehyung wasn't the senior I adored so much, he wasn't the person I love anymore, not the guy I watched every single night. He doesn't study or read comics like a geek he was, with a cute glasses on the side of his bed. He would go to the bar, partying with that bitch he called a friend.

I didn't stalk him since then. Watching him destroying himself just make me angrier. Deep down I was sad, frustrated…and it makes me hate him even more. I knew I had to walk away, I could snap anytime when I saw him drinking. I need to go away before I hurt him for real.

Jimin: Oh, is that freak looking at you?

Taehyung: What?

Jimin: That nerd over there! _(He points at me in disgust)_ Ew, you got a secret admirer!

Taehyung: _(He laughs slightly, glancing at me who looked down in panic)_ Oh, that creep. Yeah, he's been stalking me for two years. Can you believe it?

Jimin: Are you kidding?! That's so weird!

I quickly walked away as I saw Jimin made his way towards me. But I was too late as I felt his hand gripping the back of my hoodie. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore Taehyung's deep voice that was slowly approaching. I looked back carefully, realized my body was trembling as Jimin threw a wide smile.

Jimin: Oh, look! He's shaking. He must be so nervous to meet you, Taetae!

Taehyung: _(He scoffs hard to make sure I hear him_ ) Really? Why is that?

I took a step back as Taehyung leaned down on me. My eyes went big when he slammed my body to the bathroom door. It was the first time he made eye contact with me. That beautiful hazels of his, glancing down at me with insult. Oh…Kim Taehyung…

Taehyung: Have you been watching me, Stranger? _(Smirks)_ or should I call you…Stalker?

I wasn't ready for this. Hell…my tongue froze in silence, there was no single words I can make. He choked me hard and I was dropped dead. The physical pain was one thing but…did he…just…hurt me?

Jungkook:…w-what are you talking about?

Taehyung: Oh I know it was you. I know you broke into my house now and then. Peeking through my window.

Jimin: Freak! Learn some privacy!

Taehyung: Or you want me to teach you some manners?

Jimin: Do it, Tae!

I told you. It was just a matter of time.

I lost my stand as Taehyung hit my stomach hard. It was…a bit painful but I don't know, I just lose it and fell to my knees. Hearing Jimin's laugh as my crush went out for more, hurt me like hell and left bruises for his fun. It was the first time I got bullied.

Don't get me wrong, even though I'm a loner, I stayed away from trouble as much as I could. My mistake was falling in love with Kim Taehyung…and he was a time bomb.

I just counted to ten whenever he hit me. He kicked my face until I was breathing in pain. Why didn't I punch back? The same answer he let me stalked him. Well, maybe I was a charity case for him, he felt pity to tell me to fuck off. But how could I ever hurt someone I love?

I know, it's pathetic.

Jimin: Aw, look at him. You can't even stand up, could you?!

Taehyung: What a creep. I really hate people who messes with my privacy. You know what it means? _(He grabs me and slams me back down)_ I. Fucking. Hate you!

I covered my face as he kicked harder, i was stunned when a trail of bloods dropped to the floor. I choked harder, and the bloods just stained all over my hoodie. Then, I realized it was from my head, he hit me so hard to leave a cut.

Normal people would stop the bleeding right away. But…it would be a waste of time for me. The bloods won't just stop like that…not for someone who suffered a Leukimia.

Jimin: W-What the fuck?! Why is there so many bloods?!

Taehyung: I don't know! _(Curses)_ You're godamn weak, Freak!

Jimin: Come on, Tae! Let's just leave before anyone see us!

Taehyung: _(He nods, wouldn't quit the stare of disgust at me)_ Let's go!

I took another deep breath as they left, it won't take long before my head swells. Then, I have to be hospitalized, lay down in a white plain bed that bores me to death. There are so many procedures, medication I must go through. That's why I get away from all the trouble.

Stalking him was very wrong, I know. Maybe I just don't have the courage to talk to him. For whatever reason, I just knew I wasn't good enough…at least not for him.

Hoseok: Oh, my god! Yoongi! _(Pointing at me from the hallway)_

Yoongi: Is that a student?! What happened to him?!

Hoseok: _(He crouches down beside me with a concerned look)_ We'll bring you to the hospital, okay?! Can you stand?

Jungkook:…Y-Yes.

I stood as they helped me walk to the car. They were my seniors but I didn't pay much attention to know their names. The taller guy put me on the back seat carefully, he made sure I stayed awake. They drove to the hospital and I just leaned my head on the window.

I must say thank you to them when I get well, I guess. But for now, I just let the nurses do whatever they needed, had the doctor checked on me as my mind drifted back to Kim Taehyung. It was like…seeing someone entirely different. Someone in a mask.

He would never do that, he would never hurt me…or…was I too blind to see what he's really are? Maybe I didn't realize what kind of bully he was until I felt it first hand. It was terrible…the words…the pain. It was…awful.

Hoseok: What's your name? We will drop you home when you get better.

Jungkook:…Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi: Is there someone we should call? Your parents?

Jungkook:…no. Thank you.

My parents died when I was six, a car accident. I couldn't remember much about them. It wasn't exactly a good memory.

Hoseok: Who did this to you, Jungkook? We should report it to the principal tomorrow morning.

Jungkook: _(Paused for a moment)_ …I don't know.

Yoongi: What do you mean you don't know?

Jungkook: _(Heavy sighs)…_ Can I go home now?

Hoseok: But, you're‒!

Jungkook:…Please, I want to go home.

Hoseok: _(Exchanges look with Yoongi)_ Okay, but be careful. Call us if you need anything.

Jungkook: Thank you….so much.

I guess the doctor told them about my Leukimia, they wouldn't stop staring at me. Hoseok put his hand on my shoulder, even helped me get down from my bed. I was…invisible…to everyone I know. This kind of thing was…very unusual for me.

Hoseok: Jungkook, have you eaten?

Jungkook:…not yet.

Then, I realized how hungry I was.

Yoongi: Don't worry, me and Hoseok have some foods in our apartement. You should stay there for a night, we will look after you.

Hoseok: Yeah, and just ask us if you need anything, Jungkook.

Was I a charity case for them too?

Yoongi: Whatever you're thinking, we want to help. So, let us help you.

Jungkook:…You two live together?

Hoseok: Yeah, our apartement is not far from here. Hang in there, okay?

Jungkook:…Wow _(Smiles)_ …that must be so nice.

Friendship.

I wanted to know how it feels. A real one, not someone who feels pity for me, be there for me just to leave me when they get bored. I wanted a friend…

Was that too much to ask?[]

Hoseok: _(Serves the foods on the table)_ Heads up! Dinner's ready!

Jungkook: _(Sniffing)_ Wow…it smells so good, Hoseok-ssi.

Hoseok: Really? You like it? _(Before I could say a word)_ Taste it, then!

Jungkook: Okay. _(I taste the foods, in a second my eyes get bigger.)_

Hoseok: _(Laughs)_ Is it that good?

Jungkook: Are you kidding me? It's delicious!

I wasn't lying. Even though to some people, I was a liar. They said lying is like breathing for me. Not entirely true, I lied to avoid problems and misunderstanding. You know what I mean, truth can be bitter.

Hoseok: I can make something else if you like my cooking.

Yoongi: _(Coughs)_

Oh, I barely noticed Min Yoongi was there.

Jungkook: Sorry, as I said earlier. I will only stay here for a night.

Yoongi:…Great.

Hoseok: Oh, come on. We can have a new roommate! That'll be nice, right?

Yoongi:…well _(He folds his arm, uncomfortable)_ …if you say so.

Jungkook: You know you can just say no to me.

Yoongi:…It's not like that.

Hoseok: Then, stay with us!

Jungkook:…I don't think so.

Hoseok: I know you're not comfortable with stranger, Jungkook, but…we won't do anything reckless. Promise.

Yoongi:…but if you want to go home, we'll drive you there.

I wasn't living with rejection but I do know when people doesn't like me. Jung Hoseok was quite nice, he makes me talk more, makes me comfortable. But it was crystal clear that Yoongi thought otherwise. I should get packing and get out of here first thing in the morning.

Hoseok: Jungkook?

Jungkook: _(Startles)_ Ah…yeah. Sorry?

Hoseok: Do you want to sleep now? I'll take you to your room.

Jungkook: Oh…sure, thanks.

The rest of the night wasn't so good. My bedroom was in the corner, I couldn't hear anything but I knew they were talking about me. Then, I realized it was uncomfortable, i felt so uneasy knowing that someone else is there…watching me.

Is that how Taehyung feels all this time?

Hoseok: _(Whispers)_ What are you talking about, hyung?!

Yoongi: He's dangerous, Hoseok! He's a trouble.

Hoseok: But he needs our help, hyung! Those punks are after him!

Yoongi: Punks?! Kim Taehyung was a victim. He stalked him, for godsake! Hoseok, I know he might look lonely…but…he's off, okay?

Hoseok: So we just let him get beat up everday?! Let those popular kids bully him?!

Yoongi: Are you trying to make me feel bad? Cause I won't!

Hoseok: I wasn't, hyung! I wanted to help him!

Yoongi: That's a big lie.

Hoseok: Oh, come on! What can he do?!

Yoongi:…you'd be surprised.[]

My life was so much better when no one talks to me. It was those great days where I can just eat my lunch on the rooftop, away from everyone, remained unseen. I can just enjoy the sun, listening to music while thinking about Taehyung, looking at his pictures I took the other night.

But I never mean to hurt him, I was just missing him.

Now, I have to walk to classes with my head tilted down, way lower than usual, glancing left and right to make sure no one watches me or…those two, at least. But what do I expect? Life was never fair. I never thought stalking Taehyung will lead to my own misfortune. I was going to turn around when I saw those two in the end of the hallway. I almost…almost…got away.

Jimin: Hey, creep! _(Walks towards me)_ How was your head? Did we hurt you?

Taehyung: I was barely beating you up, Freak. I can do some more.

Jimin: Ah, I bet he would faint!

Yeah…laughs, they just laugh at every single thing that wasn't amusing at all. It just showed me how pathetic they are, was their lives that miserable that for one second…they thought bullying was so much fun?

Jimin: _(Glares)_ What are you smirking at?

Taehyung: Still not scared? Want another swing?

Oh…Taehyung. Trying to act tough to hide how weak he really is? He's scared of almost everything. Height, darkness, should i mention them all? I know everything about him. I know how long he cried when his parents fought, I know how many times he hid in his tiny little closet when daddy comes home.

Taehyung: Still smirking, huh? _(Scoffs)_ Yesterday wasn't enough for you?

Jungkook:…I know you did your best _. (I smile as Taehyung lifts his fist.)_ Oh, go on…punch me, before daddy punches his bitch.

He slapped me very hard. I have to admit, it was kinda painful. Jimin gasped a little as he saw the red bright mark across my cheek. I just replied with a scoff, folding my arms…staring directly at him. I don't care if I hurt his feeling. I can be a prick if I wanted to.

Taehyung:…You're making a big mistake, Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook:…I'm not scared of you.

Jimin: You should be.

Jungkook:…both of you are just attention seekers. Miserable childhood, I bet.

Jimin: _(Laughs)_ At least I have parents.

Jungkook: A crazy one for sure.

There was a long pause. I knew I just risked it all, throwing myself into the fire, burning to death with all the mess I created. If this is how I'm gonna live, I will do whatever I want, say whatever I want.

Kim Taehyung had an unhappy childhood. It was easy to tell, he always make everything ends in a fight, bullying others showed he wanted to be feared. Then, I realized he must've had an abusive father, can't be wrong. Maybe his mother was one of his victim and little Taehyung couldn't do anything but piss himself.

Jimin there? Daddy issue. I heard his mother went hospitalized to an institute for the mentally ill. I can spend all day laughing to know that bitch has a crazy mom.

Jimin glared right through me. I can bash all the painful things to them if I wanted to. And maybe I do?

Jimin:…Just see, Jungkook. I'll make this very difficult for you, I swear.

Taehyung: Chim‒

That was the first time I saw another side of Park Jimin. Behind his obnoxious attitude and lack of conscience, he had a rough past, a deep wound. And it gives nothing to me but pleasure. I hated those people who had fun by making others suffer. But I realized…their pain make me happy as well.

How could I make them cry, then?

Was I the monster here?.[]

I started to realized. Day by day, people changed. Pain…it changes someone. I started to see that something inside me was breaking. It was like opening my eyes for the first time, accepting who I really am.

Kim Taehyung was a sweet senior, until he broke down and became that bully. Beating up weaker students to make himself feels strong. And me? I didn't know what demon I had inside, but maybe I was just that heartless…careless person. That would make sense, wouldn't it?

If I could be honest with you…I am very angry. I'm angry that I have to face those people every day, taking their insults and punches. I'm sick when I have to kneel down, just let them do what they please as I bleed.

If I can be honest with you…

Taehyung: _(He punches the wall beside me in a sudden, cornering me with a wide smirk)_ Oh, hey. It's my secret admirer. How are you doing…bitch?

Jimin: Oh, Tae…I don't think anyone would get close to him. That's why he was stalking you!

Taehyung: Aw, is that true? No one wants you?

Jungkook: Funny, a loser like me would be your source of happiness.

Taehyung: _(Laughs)_ Yeah, it makes me so happy to see you in pain.

Jimin: Why don't you cry some more, Freak? Come on, let us hear it!

I should've seen it coming. Taehyung swung his hand as he was about to punch me in the face. I didn't know what have gotten into me, maybe I finally lost it. I grabbed him by the arm, twisted his hand until a loud pop cracked a smile on my face.

Jimin: _(He moves back as Taehyung screams out loud)_ W-What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing?!

Taehyung: Y-You motherfucker!

Jimin: Let him go! Now!

I never let go off his hand as my eyes drifted to the doorway. Slowly…I dragged Taehyung with me. Ah…I could barely feel Jimin's scratches all over my hand. I opened the door with a loud creak, Kim Taehyung was cursing, struggling so hard for release.

Taehyung: Let me go, you crazy bitch!

Jimin: Don't touch him, Whore!

It would hurt me a year ago. I would end up crying, taking pity on myself. But what can I say?...my emotions are dead. I put Taehyung's fingers on the hinges, his eyes went big…so was my smile.

Jimin: Are you crazy?! What the fuck are you doing?!

Taehyung: No! Let me go! JUNGKOOK!

Jimin: Stop!

Taehyung: JUNGKOOK!

I slammed the door as hard as I could. Taehyung screamed on the top of his lungs, it was way louder than the faint laugh I could make. But I was so happy…I was so happy to see those bloods pouring down...it was just inches away from my feet.

His cries, his beautiful fingers were broken, how could someone be so pretty when he cries for help?

Jimin: T-TAEHYUNG!

I kneeled down, my eyes couldn't let go off of the flowing crimson bloods. There were so many…just…a reach of my hand…[]

 **JIMIN'S POV**

I held Taehyung so hard as he cried on my chest. He gripped his bleeding fingers, it was…it was even hard to call it a finger now. My eyes went big as I watched Jungkook kneeling down. He touched the blood by the tip of his hand…and licked it.

Jimin: CRAZY PSYCHO!

I knew from that moment Taehyung was in danger. This was no longer a game. Jeon Jungkook wasn't just a stalker, he was a psychopath. I dragged Taehyung and ran as fast as I could. The front door was at the end of the hallway.

Taehyung was pleading on my side, wiping his tears as he trembled in terror. I can hear Jungkook's footsteps, approaching from behind. I never thought it would end up like this, I never thought…he could do such thing.

It was too late for me. I made a big mistake and he didn't even give me the time to scream before he stabbed me through the head. What a heartless…heartless little bitch.[]

 **HOSEOK'S POV**

Yoongi:…I can't believe this!

Hoseok: Hyung, are you serious?!

Yoongi: Yes, I am! Two bodies were found dead in the school last night, one was…just a remains.

Hoseok: Have the forensic identified the bodies yet?!

Yoongi:…Yeah, unfortunately.

Hoseok: Well, who were they?!

Yoongi:…Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin.

Hoseok:…W-What?

Yoongi:…it's crazy.

I lost my voice as the door swung open. My heart clenched when I saw that brunette walking casually, sitting down beside me with no emotion on his face. Jungkook tilted his head, before he makes a little wave to me. I tried swallowing the lumps on my throat, I felt Yoongi's glare right beside me.

Jungkook: Hey, Hoseok-ssi…Yoongi-ssi…

Hoseok: A-Ah…Jungkook…hey. How…how are you…doing?

Jungkook:…never better.

I tried to calm my heart but it was beating like crazy. Me and Yoongi heard the police report of the murder. I closed my eyes, opened it again to see Jungkook…still staring at me with a soft smile.

Hoseok: J-Jungkook?

Jungkook:…Yes?

Hoseok:…c-can I…ask you a question?

Jungkook:…sure. What is it?

Hoseok: Do you…ever have sex before?

Jungkook startled before he smiled at me.

Jungkook: Yes…Yes I have…

His words stopped my heart.

Kim Taehyung was found dead on the school last night. The police said there were signs of sexual abuse on Taehyung's corpse. They said…the sexual activity was done post mortem1.

1Post mortem: After death


End file.
